I’ll always be here when you need to talk
by DanishGirl04
Summary: After a bad rescue Alan don’t know he just needs someone to talk with. Rated T because of a flashback to that rescue where I mention something I don’t think young kids should read. Plus there is something you could see wrong at which not are meant like that at all:)


**So I got a few ideas to some stories. But I want to know if you actually want to read 1 of the ideas, I ask you after the story because it has something to do with something Scott are talking about in the story. Don't want to spoil that. I don't own the characters, if I did you would probably have a few episodes where they where sick, but sadly I don't own them, Gerry Anderson does. But that doesn't mean I can't use them in my stories! In this Scott is 31, John is 25 and Alan is 14, and they are the only 3 characters there are in this story. Now I don't have anything more to say other than sit back, relax and enjoy the story :)**

...S...V...J...G...A...

Alan and Scott had just gotten back from a rescue there went wrong. Only 2 people survived. Lots of blood and dead bodies... Alan felt sick just thinking about what he saw. He told Scott they could play a game after he have had a shower and had left the living room after that. He went to his room, found some fresh clothing and then went to his bathroom. He turned the shower on hot and got undressed in the meantime. He just needed a long shower to feel better.

He stepped into the shower and washed his hair. He felt a bit better after that. He just standing and thinking for a few minutes when he felt sick again. It had been worse when he had been flying in Thunderbird One, mostly on their way back, but also on the way to the airplane they failed to save. Alan sat down and closed his eyes. He hadn't thought about this before but maybe he was airsick? He always felt weird when he was flying in Thunderbird Two but not like sick, only in Thunderbird One the feeling was strong, he always felt nauseous when he was flying in Thunderbird One. Not so much so he felt like throwing up but he was still nauseous when he was flying with Scott in Thunderbird One. He never felt like that in regular airplanes, only in Thunderbird One and Two. It could be the speed. That would explain it.

...S...V...J...G...A...

Scott was still talking with John. He was just waiting for Alan to finish his shower. "Listen Scott, I have to leave now, Gordon and Virgil needs me right now" John told his big brother and his hologram disappeared. Scott sighed and looked at the clock. _Alan should be finish by now... it had been an hour now. He should not had been on this rescue, if I had known what was going to happen, I hadn't taken him with me, he is just a kid. _Scott thought for a bit before he decided to give Alan 10 more minutes before he would check on him. In the meantime he could always make the game ready.

He found their old Monopoly game from the shelf with board games. There where all kind of games like Monopoly and Trivial Pursuit. It was nice to sometimes do something where a screen wasn't a part of it. Virgil was probably the one who are best to do things without screen when they where home on the island.

Scott got the game ready and checked the clock again. _He should be finish now,there could be something wrong, I'll better check on him to be on the safe side. _Scott went upstairs to his kid brother's room and knocked on the bathroom door. "Alan?" Scott asked. He didn't get a reply, it kinda freaked Scott out. He could hear the water still was running. "Alan?" Scott tried again, but again there where no answer.

**Alan's POV**

I did hear Scott but I really didn't want to open my mouth. I was still feeling sick. I did also feel bad for not answering him. I know how he gets if he thinks something is wrong.

The door opened. "Sprout? Are you in here?" Scott asked. "Yes..." I told him in a low voice. I guess he knew I still was naked in the shower, because he sat down on the toilet. "What is wrong Alan?" Scott asked. "Is it the rescue?"

"Yes... it makes me sick in the stomach just thinking about it" I answered. This was one of the first times I actually saw the dead people we couldn't save. There where so many of them. "It could have been you" I whispered. "Oh Allie... I don't know how I can make you feel better, I know the feeling, do you now understand why we never take you with us on the bad rescues?" My brother said in a low voice. "Yes..."

We where quiet in a few minutes. "Do you mind taking a shower with me?" I asked. "Uhm... why do you ask?" Scott sounded like he always did when I ask about something personal like his first kiss. "I don't know... it could be nice just talking with you... get stuff of my chest"

"And we can't do it like this?" Oh god he sounded embarrassed.

"Just want to be able to see you, lean on you"

"..."

"Are you still there Scotty?"

"Fine Alan..."

**No POV**

Scott got undressed. He walked into the shower to Alan. None of them looked down. For both of them it was awkward in the beginning.

They was just standing in silence for a few minutes. "Alan?" Scott broke the silence. "Yes Scotty...?" Alan answered. "Why didn't you say anything?" Scott asked.

"Well... I didn't want you to treat me like a kid?"

"Alan you are a kid?"

"You know what I mean"

"Yeah... well, I know what you saw will affect you for a few days... that's why we never take you to rescues like this if we know how bad it is looking"

Alan nodded. He did understand his brothers. They wanted what was best for him. "Can I ask you a question you have to answer now, since you asked me?" Alan asked. "Only if you answer this one, why do you lock your door when you have a headache or a cold?" Scott asked. "Because you treat me like a baby, and when I have a cold I don't even feel sick" Scott nodded.

"So... can I ask you now?" Scott nodded again as an answer. "Why do you always get so mad when we ask how you are feeling, ask you: are you ok? Do you need to lay down?, and things like that. You get so mad when we ask, why?" Alan asked.

"..." Scott stayed quiet. "Tell me!" Alan looked up at Scott. "You promised me you would answer"

"I just didn't know how to say it Alan!" Scott answered angrily. "Sorry buddy..." him and Alan sat down in the shower. "Well to say it as it is... I was sick... I was really sick without any explanation. It was like that when I was 12 to I was 16. This isn't something doctors are talking about either. Only a few people had had it throughout history. It isn't deadly or something. There is just no explanation to why you get. It just starts and ends out of nowhere" Scott told his younger brother. "Everyone asked me that question. Mom, dad, my teachers, my classmates, my friends, family, Virgil, John and Gordon. I got those questions every single day. I don't want to hear them anymore, because I am not sick anymore with it and those questions are something I relate to that time where I was sick with that thing no one know what is" **(by the way, that is something I made up. It is a sci-fi show so live with it)**

"Oh... I am sorry" Alan closed his eyes. "You don't have to be that" Scott hugged Alan. They both got dressed and went down into the living room. "Alan?" Alan turned around. "Are you ok?" Scott asked and smiled. "Kinda? Still not feeling completely great. I have to tell you something else" Alan and Scott sat down. "What is it Allie?" Scott asked. He was worried again.

"I am... well I think I am..." Alan started. "What do you think you are?" Scott asked because Alan stopped. "Well it is only in Thunderbird One and Two... mostly One... well this is stupid" Alan was about to get up. "No it isn't. I'll always be here when you need to talk, and I will always listen to whatever it is you need to get of your chest" Alan sat down again. "What is it there is about TB1 and TB2?" Scott asked. "Well... I think I am airsick, but it doesn't happen in normal airplanes..." Alan told his brother.

"I think I know why, you say it is worse in TB1 right?" Alan nodded. "I think it is the speed" Scott told Alan. "It can't be, Thunderbird Three is faster and there is nothing there-" Scott cut his brother of. "How long has this been happening?" Alan looked at Scott. "Well... I don't know, I think for about 3 months ago it started. Why?" Alan came with a answer with a question. "Have you been flying Thunderbird Three in the last three months?" Scott asked. "Well no, but that's not the poi-" Scott cut Alan of again. "Either it is the speed when you are flying or it is only the speed there makes you queasy" Scott told his brother. "It can't be, why hasn't there been anything before?" Alan asked his big brother. "Well 4 months ago, you remember the rescue, you where exposed to a high number of radiation" Scott told his brother. "Remember?" "Well Yes Scott, but what does this have to do with that we are talking about?" Alan asked. "Well dad had also been exposed to that in his young days. You could have been mutated a bit because of that combined? Think about it" Alan thought for a bit. "Well... it sounds... right?" Alan told his brother.

Alan yawned. "Tired?" Scott asked and hugged Alan. "No... maybe... a little... very tired?" Scott laughed. "Take a nap Allie" Alan nodded. Alan went upstairs and to bed. Scott sat down and was thinking a bit about the rescue.

_They had just landed Thunderbird One. They couldn't save the airplane and it crashed in front of them. Scott was the first one to look around. The sight wasn't pleasant. Blood, dead bodies and parts of the plane was laying around in the burned grass. Alan came out of Thunderbird One. He wasn't prepared for this. His eyes got locked on a man. A young man. He was also dead, but that was not why. It was how he looked. He was smiling. Kinda creepy. One of the arms was ripped off the body and the left leg was only attached to the body by a string of something in his body. Alan felt how the dead man's eyes looked inside of his spirit._

_"Alan?" A hand was placed on the young boy's shoulder. "We need to look after survivors" Alan turned around and blue eyes met blue. "Yeah... just need to... get ready for this..." Alan looked down. "It is okay if you don't want to be a part of this, me and John didn't thought it would end like this, if we had you would've been home doing your homework" Scott told his brother. He lowered himself so he could look up at Alan. He hugged him._

_They started to look around. Alan was holding Scott's hand just like he did when he was younger and he was scared._

They only found 2, one of them had lost some fingers but they had both been so lucky that you would not believe it. Scott looked around. It had been nice talking about stuff with Alan. Scott went into his own room and found an old picture. He was around 14 when the picture was taking. He was extremely thin, he was pale and looked tired at the picture. But he was still smiling. He was holding Gordon, who at that time only was 7 years old. Virgil was holding a hand around Scott, the 10 year old was also smiling. He had a hand on the 8 year old bookworm John. Scott loved that picture, it was from around there where the mysterious sickness was at it's worse, but he remembered when the picture was taken, that it had been a very good day.

Scott placed it again on his nightstand. He laid down in his bed. He didn't knew he was tired before his head reached the pillow and he was out, sleeping peacefully.

**I hope you liked the story. The idea I mentioned was a story with Scott and that sickness. So I just want to know if you wanted to read that story if I made it. But I hope you will. Have a good day:)**


End file.
